Kankuro, the not so great!
by louiemoto
Summary: Sandsibs Fic. Kankuro centric...Because cat ears is a good kind of hat...R&R, damn it.


Gaspies! I'm actually making a story that doesn't have the akatsuki in it. Mainly Deidara.

So rawr. Anywho I won't be making any new chapters for akatsuki stories right now (Damn that's a really bad title) Because I have no idea about what to write about. I believe it's called writers block.

Even If I though of something, I probably wouldn't get around to posting it for a few months. (Because I'm really Friggen lazy)

If I owned naruto I won't be making fanfiction about it, I also wouldn't be a girl.

XX

_Purple was a good color. Cat ears was a good kind of hat. Black was a good color to wear, even if It wasn't really a color at all._

Kankuro woke-up. 4:30 in the morning. The time when respectable ninjas awoke to greet the morning and get ready for a day of kick ass, ass kicking. Kankuro though was neither a respectable ninja nor a morning person, so he decided to go back to sleep.

Temari though, his she-hulk (1) of a sister didn't appreciate his disregard for basic ninja standards and decided to wake him in the best way she knew possible.

Quietly opening the door to her precious brothers room, she tip-toed over to his bed. Peered down at him with a gentle smile on her face, lifted him up by the collar (Mind you Kankuro didn't wake-up) and bitch-slapped him.

"Get the Friggen hell out of bed before I break your legs off and shove 'em up your ass.!"

Dropping the now very shocked and awake Kankuro, Temari turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind her.

"_Thus begins another day in the life of the un appreciated artist, almost."_

He didn't think of himself as an artist really. More of an misunderstood adolescence, the middle child. Nothing more but the shadow of his smarting and stronger siblings. Really though he didn't mind, he still had his charm (2), and saying that he was the Kazekage's older and less psychotic brother usually won over the ladies.

Someday though everyone will pay attention to him and only him. It will he his day. When everything went right, but for now he was just _"the brother of the Kazekage"._

He sighed and slowly half crawled, half slid (3) of his bed, the last thing he need right now was the induce the wrath of older sister dearest in the morning (again).

Lying on the floor, he heard his door open once again. This time with soft steps and hushed breathing.

Gaara.

"..."

"Yes, Gaara?"

Kankuro didn't like being with his brother alone. It made his jittery. Despite the fact that his brother was now the Kazekage he was still a bit "off" and (though Temari wouldn't let him say it out loud) Still a danger to society.

"Temari wants me to tell you that she's going somewhere and that your going to "watch" house while she's gone."

Kankuro's jaw dropped at two things. One that He couldn't believe that Temari was going somewhere, and as in somewhere she probably means Leaf in which she probably means Shikamaru.

"_She knows I hate that stupid rat boy." _(4)

Second that Gaara actually spoke a full sentence with out the words; Mother, sand, death and blood. He also wasn't dead. Gaara's crazy voodoo sand wasn't eating him, or whatever it did (5). In fact it wasn't doing much of anything, Just lying around on the ground.

"Kankuro..."

Kankuro looked back up at his younger brother.

"Eh?..."

"why aren't you wearing any pants?"

XX

I doubt that Kankuro thinks of his sister as the she-hulk. It's probably more along the lines of "what's her face from dog the bounty hunter."

Kankuro is an arrogant prick, but I think that's why every one loves him.

I don't know how someone would be able to _"Half crawl, half slide"_ out of bed.

Personally I don't think that Shikamaru looks like a rat (though I have heard of people thinking so) also Shikamaru isn't stupid. In fact most would think that Kankuro's stupid for thinking that Shika is stupid. A bit confusing --

Gaara's sand doesn't eat people. It more of crushes them into a bloody mass of flesh and bone. I just though that eat sounded a bit more user friendly. Also It's so cute to think of Gaara and his amazing eating-people sand! ()

I may and might make another chapter for this. Maybe, I'm not sure.

By the way Kankuro sleeps naked.

R&R, damnit.


End file.
